Haunting Memories
by phandomlimb
Summary: Nick and Jeff got married when they were eighteen without listened to people who said it was a bad idea. Shortly after they realized it actually was and that not everything is like on fairytales. Jeff moved to LA and makes it big on the music industry. Nick went to college at NY and became a teacher. Five years later both are back at Westerville and divorced… or aren't they?
1. Chapter 1 :: Memories of old songs

**Chapter #1 :: Memories of old songs**

A/N: (Some clarifications before you start reading)  
Yes, Black Pearl is my version of R5, the name has a reason that would be explained at some point (maybe) But I think you pretty much know why/where it is from, don't you? ;) Membres:  
Jeff - Riker Lynch  
Jane – Rydel Lynch  
Jackson – Ellinghton Ratliff  
Jamie – Rocky Lynch  
Josh – Ross Lynch  
(Not really in the band) Jay – Ryland The songs are also R5 songs: Ready set rock, Take you there, Heat is on, Always (just mentioned) What do I have to do?, Without you. And you can hear them here while you read the chapter (link) [[get the link on my tumblr: phandomlimb]]

* * *

"TONIGHT: Black Pearl"

Reads the advert outside the bar, making Jeff smile before walking through the door behind his siblings.

"Hey, guys! Is awesome having you here." Says the woman at the counter as they walk in, her voice is so familiar to Jeff that he doesn't need to turn around to look at her to know who is. But he does, because honestly he had been waiting for this moment for almost five years.

There, in front of him is Mrs. Miller, or Abby, as she prefers them to call her. She and her husband are the owners of the bar where the band is playing tonight.

"You look so big now…" and the first years ago. "Jess you are so beautiful and you guys all handsome; not that you weren't before, but you know what I mean." She says with a wide smile when all of them make their way towards the counter.

"Thanks, Abby! You look so beautiful too, your dress is lovely." Jess, Jeff sister, says smiling.

"True. If you weren't like a mother to me, I will date you." says Jamie with a wink. Mrs. Miller pretends to be scandalized to hide her blush and everyone laughs… until they are interrupt for someone clearing their throat. "… Or married." He adds, seeing Mr. Miller behind them.

After they have a really long talk about how three months later after they played at the bar for the first time one of the companies they had send a demo called back saying they were interested on singing a contract with the band, Mr. Miller told the guys they should get ready for the show. And so they do.

On the back room, after a little sound check, Jess is filming around the place, "For the old times," she says. James and Josh are helping her to recreate one of theirs old "Black Pearl navigate the internet" videos.

"Is crazy," Jeff thinks, "be back at the Miller's, back on this room, with a contract, a few EP's and about to realize their fourth album. Totally crazy."

Jay, his youngest sibling, get into the room, interrupting his thoughts and announcing they should get out and play.

The place is smaller than the ones they play now at, but yet, Jeff feels more excited and nervous, and he thinks it's kind of dumb but also makes him happy. Because is the same way he felt years ago.

" _Fog light out of sight..._ " Jeff sings happily, waiting for the moment their fans recognize what song it is.

" _High tops lace it up converse chucks tight…_ " and they do. The crowd excitedly scream and sing alone with them through all the rest of the song.

" _Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up_  
 _The sky high can you take the limelight?_  
 _Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive_  
 _Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify_ "

"Now, that was awesome!" Josh says when the song finishes." That song is so special to use because is the one of the first ones we wrote, with lots of dreams in our heads and… and now we are here, and that's mostly because of you guys…"

"Especially Mr. and Mrs. Miller for let us play here that first time" adds Jackson. And the couple screams "Of course" and "No problem" from their places attending the clients, and everyone laughs.

"So emotional," teases Jamie. "Let's keep rocking before we all end up crying, okay?"

He receives a "Yeah!" from the crowd and so they continue with the concert.

"I got an idea!" says Jess when they have already played five more songs. Everyone looks at her, "We all should pick a song, an old one, and play it… then everyone follows."

"Sounds like fun!" agrees Jackson.

"It should be… with Josh forgetting the lyrics and all" Jamie jokes, and his brother throws the rest of his bottle of water at him.

"Calm down, you're going to get electrocuted." Jeff reprehends them, chuckling "Who picks first?"

"Me!" shout Jackson and Jamie at the same time, except the first one does the count down with his drumsticks, claiming his victory.

" _I'm the type of guy that likes to stay out…_ " he sings and mostly of the crowd, the ones that aren't too busy trying to recognize the song, gets really excited because he not usually sings, not as a main voice after all.

" _There's something special dancing all night…_ " Jackson continue, Jamie starts playing his guitar and Jeff can see the looks on the Miller's faces as they finally recognize the song (their favorite Black Pearl's song, they said on their earliest chat). He also joins playing and the same time Josh and Jess do.

" _'Cause the world's a space_  
 _Look at all the beauty you see_  
 _I'm right here where you want me_  
 _I'll take you to a place,_  
 _Best thing that has ever been seen_  
 _Come on baby, take a chance with me_  
 _Oh-ooo-oh_  
 _I can take you there_ "

The song ends and soon Jamie is playing the intro of the song he picked, making sure no one else has the chance to do it before him.

" _The heat is on… On the street…_ " he sings and Jeff can't help but shake his head chuckling, because well, how could he think they wouldn't guess the song too soon when the first words are the name? " _And the beats so loud, deep inside._ "

" _The pressure's high… just to stay alive._ " The oldest joins, singing at the same time Jamie and Jess do.

As same with the last song, soon everyone (including the crowd) is singing. And so they do with the songs selected by Jess and Josh.

Jess picks 'Always', surprising the band because they were pretty sure she was going to pick 'Never' but, "I knew you were expecting that…" she explains with a smirk.

Josh election is 'What do I have to do?' and Jeff has to admit it kind of hurt listen to it, and yes it doesn't really make sense because is not a sad song like other ones, but is the first song Jeff wrote for Him and just listen to it make the blonde have lots of memories; good and bad ones.

 **. – Flashback – .**

Jeff is laying on his bed at Dalton, already done with his homework for the weekend thanks to David's help, and he notices then how quite is the Academy on Sundays when mostly of the students are at home and he has listened to all the songs on his ipod. "Is also boring" he adds to his thoughts.

"Maybe I could write something…" he thinks, searching for a cool beat o his 'for futures songs' list on his head. He finds one, taping his foot on the bed and his hand in his thigh, his humm's changing every now and then until he finds a combination that he likes.

Twenty minutes later he is on the music room the Academy has and all the students can use if they are members of the club; the only reason Jeff joined said club.

Sitting on the couch there, Jeff tries to recreate the beat on his head with one of the guitars. It takes him a while and even when he still not sure it is perfect, he decide to move on and start with the lyrics.

And so he thinks what he could write about:  
friends  
girls  
how he miss been at home

Which leads to:  
his parents  
siblings

He goes back at top of the list he just wrote on his notebook ant scratch out 'girls'. He isn't feeling in the mood to write a song about that gender. And instead he writes 'boys' next to it.

Jeff had come out as bisexual last year, but lately he has noticed that he likes boys a little bit more than girls. ("No, that I go to a school full of boys has nothing to be with it!" he constatly argue with Jamie)

It doesn't take long for him to find a specific guy to write about and before he knows, he has almost half of the song, only deciding to stop when the bell for dinner goes off, hopping to see 'his muse' there.

 **. – End flashback – .**

" _What do I have to do to be the latest choice?... Oooh…_ " the song ends and is pretty clear that Jeff has a lot in his mind and he just played on autopilot because Jamie has to asks him a second time what song he picks.

"Uhm..." Jeff babbles, coming back to reality and then he is walking to the side of the stage, as in going to the back, receiving confusing looks from the rest of the band and the public.

"What happened?" asks Jay, obviously worried and confused.

"I need an acoustic guitar." Jeff says as an explanation, handing his bass to the youngest boy. Jay doesn't make more questions, although Jeff knows he wants to, and gives him the instrument.

Jeff doesn't usually play the guitar, he loves playing the bass and it is also Jamie and Josh instrument, but he knows that he need to do it for the song.

On the main stage, his siblings and Jackson are joking about the way Jeff just walked away, that's it. And when the oldest goes back to his place, stage left / audience right, everyone is waiting for what he is going to do.

Jeff adjusts the microphone for him to sing and also the one Bill, "the sound man", put for the guitar. The blond thanks him, clears his throat at the same time he tries some chords to make sure the sound is good.

" _You are on my mind, every night…_ " he starts singing. " _And in the morning when I wake._ "

Jeff would be laying if he says this is the last song written for Him, because even now, years later, he stills write about those moments with Him and honestly, Jeff doesn't know it he is going to stop doing it at some point.

 _"I just can breathe_  
 _without you without you_  
 _I'm so lonely_  
 _without you without you_  
 _I just can't be"_

" _'Cuz today you are all I need…_ " he finishes the song and thinks that maybe, just maybe, the lyrics are true, and all he needs is Him.

* * *

TBC... Any kind of feedback is always welcome. See you soon with the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 :: Memories of first meetings

**Chapter #2 :: Memories of first meetings**

 **A/N:** Welcome back! There is an R5 song mentioned on this chapter (again) it's called Could have been mine aaaand yeah..

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Is Saturday morning and Nick is sitting on the coffee shop on the town center, grading easies and drinking a cup of hot black coffee with almond milk. Thad, his best friend, is also there. Normally this is good, with both of them being English professors and making comments of theirs students' works and all, but today Thad is being weird and, well, annoying; shifting on his sit, tapping the red market on the table… and Nick thinks that maybe he should had listened to his mother and stayed at home for once.

"What it is?" Nick asks, about to get insane with the other's attitude.

"What?" Thad wonders back, as if he doesn't know what his friend is talking about.

Chuckling, Nick shakes his head. "Just spill it, man. You're making me crazy."

"Is… just…" Thad rambles, looking intensively at his mochaccino to avoid Nick's eyes. "You know how we were going to watch the game yesterday at your place?" he nervously asks.

Nick nods a bit confuse. When Thad canceled yesterday he sounded weird at the phone, not giving him a reason, and today he even paid Nick's coffee as in making it up for the plan's cancelation.

"Did you cancel because you went out with Sophie? Because that's alright, don't worry."

And Thad knows that he could say yes, going out with Sophie could be a perfect excuse, Nick loves the girl and he wouldn't be mad. But the black-haired guy has always been honest with Nick, they are best friends after all, and so he tells the true. "Not really. I went out but not with Sophie…"

"What? Wait… you are not cheating on her, right?" Nick wonders, "Because I swear that if you are I'm gonna ki-"

"NO! I'm not cheating. I will never." His friend cuts him.

The brunet lets out a relieve breath before asking. "So… why did you say no to the game last night?"

"Ahmm…" and Thad is nervous once again. ""Because… well… blackpearlhadaconcertatMiller'sand-" He burst all of the sudden and Nick stop him because he isn't understanding anything.

Thad takes a deep breath and explains again, now making pauses between words. "I went to a concert with David and Wes at Miller's… A Black Pearl concert." Nick doesn't say anything and so Thad adds, "Listen, I'm sorry I canceled but I wanted to see Jeff but…" Thad looks at his friend, his silence scarring him, "Nick? Don't be mad, please."

"No, no… I-I am not mad." Nick gets out of his little chock." But…" he clears his throat, "I had things to do, place to be, you know? I gave to go." He says, practically running out of the shop… Because He is in town.

Nick place the easies on the passenger seat as he gets in his car, deciding he would read them later. Or before Monday classes at least. Pug-ing his cellphone at the stereo of his car, Nick quickly finds the playlist he is looking for and clicks "PLAY".

He would be laying if he says he hasn't listen to Black Pearl's songs in all this years, and he doesn't have to say anything because mostly of the people avoid every conversation that includes Him, which Nick really appreciate.

 _"After all those years of trying,  
you think I'd have a clue."_

As he starts driving, Nick almost laughs at how that song could totally describe them.

 _"I missed my tears  
and you're moving to someone else,  
not me."_

That Jeff had cheated wasn't really something he thought about, but the possibility was there and even if there wasn't someone back then, probably he is dating someone now.

 _"Could have been,  
should have been mine"_

But He isn't, Nick remembers to himself, as he keeps relating the lyrics to the song to them as he drives to his parents' house, and yes, he feels a little stupid doing it because it's not about them, it couldn't be.

When he arrives to his destiny, Nick walks straight to his room, (ignoring his mom's question about why he is there earlier) and throws himself into the bed, not even bothering on taking his shoes off. He just looks at the white ceiling before groaning and covering his eyes with his arm. It's 10 a.m. but perhaps if he sleeps he is going to stop thinking about Him and so he can grade his student's works.

And for the next almost four hours the only thing Nick is able to dream about are memories of their last month as a couple, for his bad luck, the worst ones.

. – Flashback – .

"Well, if that's what you want so much then you should do it!" Nick screams. he has always know about his husbands dreams and they have never bother him, but now, when he talks about them, is like if he were blaming Nick for them not been possible and the brunet is getting kind of sick of that.

"Okay, I will. Doesn't matter if you agree or not, Nicholas." Jeff says bittery, and Nick knows that the use of his whole name should be a warning that things were getting bad.

"Whatever…" but he dismisses it, not even bothering on follow the guy when he walks out of the room.

. – End Flashback – .

Nick wakes up all of sudden, heavy breathing and a bit confuse about where he is. He looks around, realizing he is in his room from when he was in high school, which only confuse him more until he remembers that he is staying back at his parents' house to suplie a teacher at Dalton for a few months until she has her baby.

For a moment Nick thinks that it probably wasn't the best idea, go back to Westerville after all that happened, but then he concludes that he needs the job, it gives him experience and money. Also he get to see his parents after so long, that's a good thing, right?

Nick goes out of his room and down to the kitchen, looking for some food since the only thing on his stomach is a half cup of coffee. He makes himself a sandwich, deciding he is hungry enough to not care about the taste of the wholemed bread his mom buys.

Sitting on the living room, Nick darns the fact that his parents aren't fans of technology; they have a computer and internet at home, but only because their work obligates them to. And the only thing Nick can watch without moving from the coach is local tv. And the only thing on local tv is bad soap operas and people talking about the local band that is back in town: Blak Pearl.

Maybe is a bit hash from him when he groands and complains to the girl on the screen about if they are the only news, it's not that Nick isn't glad to heard they made it, that their dreams came true, but it kind of hurts to realize how much different things are from when they played at Miller's from the first time.

.– Flashback –.

"And… Do you like them?" Thad asks when the concert ends. The band played a few covers and one original song. But the covers are from bands nick is fan of and the song wasn't bad, so he answers with a nod.

"Yes, they are good."

"Thanks, we try." Says a voice behind him, Nick turns around to find a member from the band.

"Uh… you're welcome." He smiles awkwardly, not really sure how to take the fact that the guy just listened their conversation.

"Oh, Nick, this is Jeff." Thad introduce them, and it makes Nick feel les weird to know his friend knows the blond. "Jeff, this is Nick… Actually, I thought you already knew each other."

"We do." Jeff answers at the same time Nick shakes his head.

Thad chuckles, Nick is confuse and when he looks at Jeff he is almost sure he sees him blush.

"Jeff goes to Dalton, too." His friend explains him.

"Yeah, uhmm… we have physic together at second period." The blond adds and Nick can't help but feel bad.

"Sorry, it normally takes me three periods to wake up." Nick excuse himself, only half joking.

"And a cup of coffee," Thad adds with a laugh, "Seriously, not talk to him if he hasn't had coffee first."

.– End Flashback –.

Nick brings his attention back to the television as the same girl from before, now interviewing the members of Black Pearl, asks, "So, Jeff, is there someone special in your life?"

The camera focus on say blond and Nick can tell this question makes him nervous, (he shifts on his seat and his checks turn a low shade of pink; just like when Nick didn't recognized him), and before he answers, Nick goes back to the soap opera on the other channel, not really wanting to know if there is someone on Jeff's life or not.

* * *

TBC… On the majority of the niff fics I've read Nick is the one on a crush on Jeff or both of them like each other. That's why I decided to make Jeff the one who has (or had bc flashback) the crush on Nick.. Idk.. Did you like it? What do you think about it? Go to my askbox and tell me, pwease? Any kind of feedback is always welcome.

You can also request something if you want *wink wink*  
Thanks for reading and see ya' soon with the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 :: Memories of new friends

**Chapter #3 :: Memories of new friends**

 **A/N** ((a very large one, sorry!))  
Aloha!(? Sorry, I always say /see you soon/ and it takes me like a month to update. The thing is that although I have some chapters written (five at the moment, to be exact) I have them on a notebook and I always procrastinate when it comes the moment to type, edit and post them, so SORRY FOR BE LIKE THAT!

Anyways, there are some new character this time (*points at title*) first some cannon/oc (bc they are on the show but this is my version?): Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington, Seb is –was?– a warbler, but Hunter not, he didn't even attended to Dalton on this fic (such oc.. much au)

Then, there is Crystal and Nathan. Both are young reporters, and soon enough you are going to find out what are their roles on this story (or just read the tumblr post from where this fic is based on.. idk if you want K)

 **Enjoy your reading**! (finally)

* * *

"Damn you, Nathan!" the girl says as he goes into the reporters brake-room.

"What did I do now?" Nathan asks worriedly, but when he sees who is the person is like if all possible blame is washed off of his body and excitingly adds, "What did he said? Is someone there, right? I knew it!"

Crystal stops his victory party by punching his arm with all her strength, which isn't much, honestly. "I was yelled by Lauren for your stupid ideas, you idiot!"

"What? What happened?" the guy asks, rubbing his arm as if it was in actual pain.

"Well, I did what you say and asked Jeff if there was / _"someone special in his life"/_ " she explains, marking the air quotes with her fingers. "He said there isn't and that he thought there wasn't going to be personal questions. I made a joke and continued with the interview, but it was obvious he was taken aback by the question. Oh, but the worst part was that Lauren _freaking_ yelled at me! I thought she was going to fire me!"

"/H _e was taken aback by the question/…"_ Nathan repeats receiving other hit from the girl.

"Is that the only thing you got?!" Crystal groans.

"Yes?... I mean, no! no, no… I'm sorry I got you in trouble…" he corrects, giving her one of his best smiles, "And when I get the exclusive I'm going to mention you for doing this, I promise."

"You better do." She threatens.

(a/n: this means change of /scene/… narration? How do I call this?)

"Are you saying I'm not special for you?"

"Shut up, Bas! Of course you are, but not in the way she meant it." Jeff explains to his friend, rolling his eyes at the fake pain in his voice.

After the band finished the interviews of the day, everyone was free to do whatever they wanted and so Jeff decided to video-call Sebastian, because even if he doesn't admit it, after a week without his friend's snarky comments, Jeff was starting to miss them. Also he needed someone to talk about the awkward interview he had and the problems he is sure he is in now.

"Because you don't want it, Jeffrey." Sebastian winks at him, receiving the typical /' _fuck off, jerk_ '/ look from the blond. "Okay, okay… I'll stop." He / _apologize_ /.

"Thanks," says Jeff before adding while chuckling, "I actually think she asked for you."

"And why is it funny?" the brunet asks when his friend doesn't stop laughing.

"Well, because is like… super impossible that I would date you."

Is not the first time someone confuse them as a couple, with both of them with famous cares and always assisting to each other important events, their fans and lots of paparazzi have started to think they are dating. They don't usually talk about it, is not real so they just opt for dismissing the subject when it is brought on interviews by making a joke or something alike. But because Sebastian likes to annoy Jeff, he pouts, brings one hand to his chest and pretend to be offended.

"Don't look at me like that!" Jeff points his finger at his puppy-eyes through the computer screen. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, yes, I know… I'm too much for you, blondie." Sebastian jokes, dropping his act once again.

"Bas… I'm literally going to punch you when I see you if you don't stop." The blond seriously says, he is just trying to have a normal conversation, is that too much to ask?

"That's kinky.." the other smirks.

Yes, is Sebastian Smythe after all.

"What's kinky?" says a voice outside the screen, stopping the brunette's laugh. "Are you watching porn without me?"

"Uhm, no, no… I'm just… no…" Sebastian stutters and Jeff is dying of curiosity to know who is the person that can make his friend's eloquence go off and… wait..

"Are you blushing?" Jeff wonders really shocked because the last time he saw Sebastian blush was… well, never.

"No, I'm not!" he quickly denies, looking back at his friend.

"You kinda are, babe." / _the voice_ / says. "But, umm, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, hi…" Jeff says, trying to contain his laugh at Sebastian's face when the unknown guy takes the laptop and place it on his own lap once he sat down beside the brunette, moving the screen a bit so both of them fit on the shoot.

"Hello, there! Where you having fun without me?" he smirks.

"Hunt, is not what you think." Says Sebastian with an expression Jeff has never seen on him.

"Is it not?" the guy (Hunt?) asks, looking back and forth at both friends, "Because I hear that you said kinky and here we are; blondie on the webcam and you on underwear." He has lost his smirk and Jeff finally realizes what is happening.

"Whoa… No, no!" he shakes his head and his blond bangs fall in front of his eyes. He just doesn't want the guy to misunderstand. "We weren't having skype-sex! I didn't even know Bas was on underwear; which is gross, you pervert!"

"You love it," Sebastian naturally answers before cringing as he notices that doesn't really help the situation. "I mean, no. You don't. He doesn't." says looking at Hunt and then back at the laptop asking for help, "Jeff?"

"You are an idiot," the blonde laughs at him. "Of course I don't. Bas just has a problem thinking nobody can't resist him even if he doesn't reciprocate, and since I can he makes jokes about it all the time. But worry not, no kinky cam-sex underwear loving between us."

There is a moment when nobody says anything, and Jeff thinks that only Sebastian could make him be on a situation like this and he wonders to himself how he even ended being friends with the ex-captain of the warblers.

 **.– Flashback –.**

"Hello?"

"Uhm, hey… It's Jeff." The blond says, still wondering why he is doing this. / _He is the only one who isn't in touch with Nick_ / a voice on his head remembers him.

"I know, cell phones give you the option to see who is calling." The guy on the other end answers, and Jeff can't tell if he is annoyed or just being his snarky self.

"Oh, right… sorry…" Jeff apologizes, although he is not sure why he does it.

After a few seconds of silence pass Sebastian breaks it, "So… did you called for something or just to say it was you?"

"I-I.. Uhmm.. I called for something, actually," he is worrying his lips between his teeth as he talks, (stutters, more than anything), and is probably why his ex-classmate notices that he is nervous.

"Are you okay? Is Duval okay?" the ex-warbler asks a bit worried.

"… I guess, don't really talk to him anymore." Jeff honestly answers, he doesn't have a clear idea of how explain his situation, but he guessed that could be a good start.

"Did you broke-up?" Sebastian asks and the blond nods before remembering the guy can't see him through the phone.

"Yeah… that's why I called, I need a favor."

They have never really been friends, back at Dalton they just talked for projects from French class since they always ended on the same team because their last names were next to each others on the list. And although it was obvious both of them shared a passion for music the conversation about it only took place while they waited at the cafeteria for the other members of their team (if there were any), or if they finished class work before the bell rang (a thing that happened frequently since Sebastian was fluent on the language and Jeff wasn't that bad).

But yet, there were just short conversation and most of the time it was about the song of the week the warblers were rehearsing, information the blond only knew because his boyfriend has a member of the glee club. Jeff would give his opinion (even if the other hadn't asked for it) and Sebastian would listen, nod or shake his head. Sometimes Jeff made suggestions and then discovered the brunette had actually used them, like the time James got a special /dance solo/ on one of their presentations.

Even when everyone seem to dislike Sebastian, Jeff always acted kind around him because the warbler's captain didn't act exactly /mean/ around him either. So yes, they weren't best friends at Dalton, or even confirmed at some point they were simply friends. It was more a classmate kind of type relationship and both of them where cool about it.

That's why Jeff can't help but been surprised when Sebastian accepts to help him without even asking for an explanation.

 **.– End flashback –.**

 _/"He never does."/_ Jeff remembers to himself, / _"But is always there if I need him"_ /

Bringing his attention back to the screen in front of him, Jeff notice both guys in the other side have completely forgot about him. And yet, when it isn't the first time he sees his friend eye-fucking someone and vice versa, it still been uncomfortable for him.

"Umm.." Jeff clears his throat. "I'm just gonna go… Thanks for listening once again, Bas, and umm.. see ya' soon."

"Sure, you know I'm here to be sappy every now and then. And I hope Madd doesn't kill you." Sebastian says only half joking, Hunt (which Jeff is pretty sure is not his hole name but call him /'mystery guy'/ feels too weird) also says good bye before Jeff ends the call and shuts his laptop, moving it to the bedside table to get out and out of the hotel room to see Madd, his publicist and manager, hoping as same as Sebastian that his manager doesn't kill him.

* * *

 **A/N:** In the original draft this chapter didn't included a lot explanation about Jeff and Sebastian friendship, but then I realized I needed a title and well… I like the idea of them becoming friends after school and Sebastian being nice just with Jeff because he never judged him for being sassy and flirty ? I don't know… Tell me what YOU think!

Also! I dunno if I should write more about huntbastian relationship, like.. why is Hunter on Seb's room? How did they meet? Why the fans are crazy about Jeff and Sebastian but doesn't comment on Hunter?

Would you like to know that? As in maybe make them a second couple on the fic? Or do you want them to be just kinda extras and just appear bc their relationship with Niff ?

I don't know.. let me know what you want, okay?.. Please and thanks!

Also (as always) any kind of feedback is always welcome.  
You can also request something if you want *wink wink*

Thanks for reading and see ya' soon with the next chapter!


End file.
